Dark Cutie
Dark Cutie (ダークキューティー) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. Dark Cutie is a celebrity who appears in the anime Cutie Healer Galaxy as the main villain. She has an obsession with villainous people. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Dark Cutie has dark purple hair. Her hair is actually longer than it appears but is held together in her two cat ear-shaped clumps so it seems shorter. Her clumps are decorated with thorn accessories and upside-down heart plates with crescent moons in the middle of them. She wears dark purple crescent moon shaped earrings. Her eyes are a magenta-purple gradient and her eye shadow is a dusty purple color. She wears a golden choker with an intricate purple heart charm attached. She wears a skintight dark purple leotard with diamond designs in the middle and dark roses on her back. Her gloves are grayish-purple with crescent moon designs on the back of her hands and on her arms. The moons on the back of her hands are black, while the ones on her arm are a sheen purple and encased in a diamond shape decoration lined with fancy black patterns. Her tights are similarly purple to her gloves. On her left leg, there is a lacy purple garter with a rose in the center. According to her team, she looks to be the type of Magical Girl most people tend to stay away from. Personality Dark Cutie is obsessed with villains, as she herself played a villain in her anime. She thinks of Snow White as the ultimate hero and herself as the villain who will eventually get beaten by Snow White. After the events of QUEENS, she starts to stalk Snow White, much to the latter's annoyance. Sometimes, after an event, Dark Cutie would talk to herself and wonder who is the villain, avenger, hero, or other character archetypes and the like during that event and what the "characters" would do in the future as if those events were a story and the Magical Girls are the characters. She seems to do this often, as when she started talking to herself rapidly and suddenly, Deluge was a bit startled, as this was the first time she has witnessed Dark Cutie like this, but Dark Cutie's allies have already gotten used to it and didn't bat an eye. As a celebrity, Dark Cutie is famous in the Magical Kingdom. She carries colored markers in her magical girl costume in case anybody wants her autograph. She would also draw a chibi version of herself along with the autograph. Due to her magic, she is agile and can quickly and skillfully make many shadows. Magic To move shadows as if real. She can move the shadow projected on the plane by her own body. Given simple instruction the shadow created will automatically follow the command. The shadow is not three-dimensional, it only moves in a two-dimensional plane. Plus, the shadow can only act on the plane in which it is created. For example, shadow created on the floor cannot move to the wall or the ceiling. They have no conscious thought, and the shadows cannot be detected by cyber fairies. Her shadow can also interact with other shadows, affecting the actual object or the person themselves as if they were being interacted with her directly. Her shadow can also manifest anything onto real life. Dark Cutie can also move the shadows that came from her strands of her hair as seen during her fight against Snow White. As a result of her magic, her body is relatively flexible. Relationships Monoshiri Mi-Chan During the events of ACES, Monoshiri Mi-Chan and Dark Cutie were partners. They are part of the secret team. Monoshiri has been inside Dark Cutie's apartment before. Glassianne During the events of ACES&QUEENS, Glassianne and Dark Cutie were partners. They are part of the secret team. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES&QUEENS, Dark Cutie was hired by Pfle to help Princess Deluge. Dark cutie thinks of her as a villain. Pfle Pfle hired Dark Cutie to help Princess Deluge. Snow White Dark Cutie fights against Snow White and believes she is a heroine who must defeat Dark Cutie. However, the feeling is not mutual and Snow White thinks of Dark Cutie as more of a bother. At the end of QUEENS, she stalks Snow White. Trivia *Dark Cutie lives in a regular apartment complex in a small part of town, as mentioned by Monoshiri Mi-Chan. Reference Navigation Category:Living Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6